


Salute

by LumaBoop



Series: 10 Chimes For Veterans 2015 [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Veterans Day, Veterans Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumaBoop/pseuds/LumaBoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They pay respects in different ways.<br/>10th Chime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salute

Always seemed strange. So many things uncomfortable and ironic about standing there every year among the fallen. Standing, alive and well and without so much as a war scar to speak of, while they laid forever stilled.

Since the attack, the Ice, the Invasion, the near comet-sized event, Steve counted himself lucky and sometimes undeserving. It was only due to his limited use as a propaganda tool that allowed him to outlive many of the men and women he entertained. It was only due to his multiple previous limitation that shielded him from being entered into war before becoming super human.

He could have been where these men and women are now, buried and some forgotten, had it not been for his weaknesses. Survivor’s guilt, Banner had called it, but he wasn’t ungrateful to be alive. He didn’t want to trade places. He was so happy to be alive. However, reflecting on the instances in his life that allowed him to sill be breathing instead of ten feet under... it was humbling more than depressing.

Perhaps if he were still without the power to make as much of an impact in the world as he did now, he’d feel some sort of desire to trade places, but that wasn’t the case. He was powerful and influential. He was inspirational-- or as far as other people told him. He could make the sort of difference 100 or so people could make together. He could compensate for their absence. And he would, every day in some way, because they put themselves first while he waited his turn for the fray.

He’d carry each one of their batons. Because he was able to.

“I swear to God, Rogers, if you don’t get in the car right now... I gotta take advantage of your Veteran privileges ASAP--- and we don't have all day. We got a lot of places to hit.”  


Steve sighed a hefty sigh and gave a salute anyway. And Tony’s bluff was revealed for what it was, because despite the posturing and the bravado, Tony respected the men and women underneath his feet in his small way. His way just so happened to be indulgence of free food that ‘they could no longer enjoy’.

His salute done, Steve turned and allowed himself to be whisked away to the nearest IHOP. Because they had to eat all the pancakes. For the fallen, of course.


End file.
